


An In-Kind Christmas

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Shit [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Kemonomimi, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, quasi underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week after Christmas, North Pole local reindeer Ivan has a chance meeting with an elf in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An In-Kind Christmas

Seasonal carols floated out into the pastry-scented air of the North Pole's Noel Square. Sparse flakes of white drifted down over the busy crowds, settling on the roofs of quaint buildings and stone walkways. Ivan, one of Santa's many reindeer, walked unhurriedly from a bakery with a large paper bag of sweets held in his arms. The week after Christmas was Ivan's favorite time of the year; the hectic rush the few weeks before the holiday always took it out of him, and he needed a day or two after the big day to recover from helping lug that heavy sled all across the night sky. A month after Christmas everyone got back to work preparing for the next one, so this time without any work to be done always went deeply appreciated by the cervidae.

It was just after the dinner rush so although there were many creatures, elves, reindeer, fairies, imps and more, out and about, Ivan appreciated that they were all traveling with more patience than the earlier shopping crowd. Not that many creatures would try and pick a fight with Ivan, considering his large stature and intimidating set of antlers. Still, Ivan wasn't feeling terribly confrontational right then and he greatly preferred not to have his day ruined by some senseless fight with an unusually upstart rutting adolescent reindeer trying to make a name for themselves. Normally Ivan won any fights he found himself in thanks to his build, but his size was also the very thing that drove young reindeer to challenge him in the first place.

Ivan shivered and rearranged the bag in his arms in order to pull his scarf up a little tighter against his face. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were tinted pink from the wind's harsh pre-blizzard bite. He turned a corner and nearly walked directly into someone. Ivan managed to stop just before them and quietly thanked his lucky stars that he had been moving so slowly. The last thing he needed was to accidentally trample someone.

"Spare some change?" The person, who turned out to be a little blond bespectacled elf, asked him. He was wearing traditional elvish clothing, the normal red jacket and shorts (all trimmed in white), black belt and boots, long white cotton socks that went up to his thighs and allowed only a small strip of his leg's flesh to be seen. The outfits were modeled after Santa's as a matter of fact, only cuter. The boy presented Ivan with a worn old tin mug that clattered hollowly with coins without missing a beat, as if he hadn't noticed that the man had nearly run him down. Perhaps he just didn't care.

Ivan blinked in confusion, his silvery-white little triangle of a tail twitching independently. The kid shook the cup at him again and repeated his request.

"Oh... Oh!" Ivan gasped, suddenly realizing the boy's situation. He balanced his over-stuffed treat bag in one arm and started rummaging through the pockets of his thick beige jacket with his free hand. He mumbled to himself distractedly as he searched. "Of course, of course, charity, of course."

His gloved fingers soon closed around the change he had left over from his stop at the bakery but when he pulled it out he was disappointed to see only a few loose low-value coins shining up at him. He couldn't give a beggar a few measly cents only hours after Christmas. The kid's eyes darkened when Ivan pushed the money back into his pocket and he looked like he was about to say something less than kind when Ivan spoke. "Are you hungry?"

The elf's eyes lit up, flitting over to look at the bag in Ivan's arm. "Can I have that?"

Ivan's tail twitched again when he laughed. "You can have some of it. I've got soup that should be finished any moment now at home too if you want any."

"Cool, yeah!" The boy exclaimed.

"Follow me then." He said and started off down the sidewalk. "My name is Ivan, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Alfred. What kind of soup is it?"

"Cabbage."

Alfred grimaced. "That's gross. Just mushy cabbage? No meat?"

They turned the corner around a flower shop and there was Ivan's modest house, nestled between a coffee shop and another larger cabin. It was a sandy shade of light blue and it looked newer than most of the buildings surrounding it. They stepped up onto the porch and Ivan took a moment to fish around in his pants pockets for his keys, then unlocked the door.

"I am a reindeer," He pointed out, stepping in and then standing aside to allow the elf access. "I only eat vegetables."

"That's gross and sucky." Alfred said as he walked inside then quickly added, "I'll still eat it though."

Alfred continued talking about how unfortunate Ivan's diet was as the man went about shutting the door behind them and then carrying his bag of foodstuffs into the kitchen. Like most houses in the North Pole, Ivan's home had a cheery kind of "rustic cabin" feel to it. Not out of any lack of creativity on the cervidae's part, he just really enjoyed the aesthetic. Of course he didn't have any racks mounted on the walls or pelts on the floor, but instead chose to decorate with various potted plants and rugs.

Ivan sniffed the air and set his bags down onto the wooden countertop. The soup smelled about ready. He felt a pat on his elbow and turned his attention to Alfred, speaking before the boy had a chance to voice any demands. "I'll get the food ready, you go and make yourself comfortable in the dining room. I'll bring your dish to you."

"Can I have one of those while I wait?" Alfred inquired, motioning to the bag of treats.

Ivan shook his head. "No dessert until after dinner."

Thankfully the boy didn't argue. He just shrugged and exited the room, leaving Ivan to quickly ladle two bowls full of soup and fill a couple of mugs with cider. He put their dinners onto a tray along with a few napkins and a pastry for both of them, then carried it all into the dining room.

Alfred was sitting at the table looking around until he heard Ivan enter the room. The reindeer ignored the little elf's complaints about the content of the food as he set the dishes out onto the table. Alfred jumped for the cider and took a huge swig. He licked his lips and frowned, looking down into the mug and then back up at Ivan.

"There's no booze in here?"

"You are underage." Ivan pointed out, taking his seat.

"I'm an elf! I'll always look like this!" Alfred snapped. "I'm probably not that much younger than you!"

"I'm twenty-eight." Ivan sipped a spoonful of soup to test the flavor, then reached for the salt.

"I don't look it but I'm nineteen!" Alfred insisted, then added, "You don't look that old."

"Nineteen is still underage, and that is because I'm not old."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I'm only a couple years off."

"I would rather not be arrested for giving alcohol to a minor just after Christmas." Ivan stated, then pointed at the cooling bowl in front of Alfred. "Eat your soup."

The elf sighed in defeat and gulped the last of the cider down before scooping a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"This is pretty good." He muttered in surprise.

Ivan thanked him and went back to eating. Throughout the meal Alfred rambled on about anything and everything ranging from his old job at the toy factory, current pop culture events, politics, the North Pole's fluctuating economy, how annoying the snow had been, his favorite sports and TV shows. Ivan nodded from time to time, and interjected every now in then to remind Alfred to finish chewing before speaking lest he choke. Although the boy's near-constant flow of conversation (if it could even be considered such a thing with how one-sided it was) was a bit overwhelming, Ivan found himself truly interested in what Alfred had to say.

Alfred let out a loud burp and leaned back in his chair, patting his round tummy in contentment. "You're a damn good cook! Normally cabbage is gross but you made it awesome!"

Ivan smiled and stood up to start clearing the dishes.

Alfred spun his upper body around awkwardly to get a look at the cuckoo clock mounted on the far wall above the fireplace. "Guess I better get going. It's getting pretty late."

"You're leaving already?" Ivan asked. "I could walk you."

Alfred laughed. "No don't worry about it, I live at the old train yard so it isn't that far."

Ivan frowned. The old train yard was an abandoned wreck made up of a few flimsy buildings that had been gutted by a terrible fire. Outside, the wind was already whipping up gusts of snow and whistling across the windows of Ivan's cozy home. The blizzard was only just beginning.

The reindeer dropped the serving tray and dirtied dishes off in the kitchen then came back. "Would you like to stay the night? The guest room is made."

Alfred's blue eyes lit up brightly. "You'd let me?"

Ivan nodded. "Of course."

Alfred threw his arms up and let out a whooping cheer. "Cool! I was worried I'd freeze to death out there honestly."

"It's no problem. I rather enjoy your company." Ivan walked toward the hall. "The guest room, if you will follow me."

Ivan showed Alfred the bathroom in case he needed it, then lead him to the room he would be using for the night. Although it was only the guest room, it had the same warm lived-in feel as the rest of the house. There were two twin-sized beds along either wall and a wide dresser between them that was covered in various china plates, books, and a framed photograph that Ivan introduced as his being of two sisters. There was a small black chimney stove set into the wall beside the window, and a stack of six logs piled up at the foot of the left bed.

"Take whichever bed you like." Ivan instructed. "If you get cold, don't hesitate to light the stove. There are matches in the dresser."

Alfred bolted over to the bed on the left and belly flopped onto it. "Woah! This quilt is super soft!"

Ivan smiled at the praise. "Thank you, I made them myself. Goodnight Alfred."

 

* * *

 

"...hey, hey, hey, Ivan, hey..."

Ivan forced his eyes open as he was dragged out of a comfortable slumber. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes before finally speaking. "Is this important? I'm still exhausted from pulling the sleigh..."

"Of course it's important!"

Only then did the man notice the light weight resting on his hips. He opened his eyes and saw Alfred straddling him. The boy had a toothy grin on his face and a devious light in his eye.

"...What are you doing?"

"Paying you back!"

Ivan frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. "You don't need to do that. I'm not going to take advantage of a homeless child, and certainly not so soon after Christmas."

"I'm not a child, I'm nineteen!" Alfred huffed. "Plus, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me, I wanna do it."

"You're not indebted to me." Ivan insisted. He had never even considered having Alfred pay him back in any way, much less with his body.

"Fine, I'm not paying you back then. I'm..." He thought for a moment. "I'm just being friendly."

Ivan looked at the boy skeptically. "Why?"

"Because I think you're sexy. Plus you're nice."

Ivan relaxed a little and gave Alfred a critical once-over. Sure, he looked like he was around ten but he was cute. As long as Alfred wasn't feeling pressured into it, it wasn't immoral, was it? Ivan turned the situation over in his head a few times, looking for any cues that he may have accidentally given that might coerce Alfred into thinking that he needed to do this, but he couldn't think of anything.

Alfred took his quiet as an invitation and lifted himself up a bit to tug the thick quilt down. His eyes scanned the man's body hungrily, admiring his solid form. He noticed a long scar that ran from the side of Ivan's neck and down to stop just above his heart. Although the mark looked old, it's stark pink color made it stand out sharply from the reindeer's ivory skin. Ivan's cheeks flushed and he adverted his gaze, embarrassed at being studied so closely.

"Don't be shy, big guy. You look great." Alfred snickered, hooking his fingers in the waist of Ivan's pajama pants and tugging them down. The reindeer lifted his hips a bit to help but couldn't find it in himself to respond. He couldn't even seem to get a simple thanks out.

Alfred's gaze traveled from Ivan's pale pink nipples, down his flat belly, past the patch of pubic hair and locked onto his cock. The boy chuckled and wiped a bit of drool from the side of his lips on the back of his hand. "I guess it doesn't matter if you're a shower or a grower, eh old man?"

"I'm... not old." Ivan muttered, refusing to look.

Alfred just grinned and crawled down to Ivan's dick. He ran the tip of his finger along the length and Ivan twitched lightly. His cock began to slowly harden whenAlfred took it in his small hand and brought the tip to his lips. When he spoke his hot breath spread over the head. "You're really big, it's hot."

"Please don't say those kinds of things." Ivan muttered quietly, his cheeks turning red. Despite his request, his cock jumped in Alfred's hand.

The boy's smile broadened. He started pumping Ivan as he spoke. "I dunno man, it seems like you like it when I say stuff like that."

"I really don't."

"You wouldn't like it if I let you fuck my mouth with this big dick and shoot your hot, tasty come down my throat?" Alfred sneered. "Ha! Look, it's totally hard now. I knew it."

Ignoring Ivan's weak half-protests, Alfred twirled his fingertip around the engorged head a few times teasingly, then leaned in to run his tongue flat along the underside. He tilted his head and licked along the length, then opened his mouth wide and slipped the head inside. Ivan gasped and bucked his hips lightly, his fingers grasping the sheets. Alfred worked slowly, lavishing the tip with his tongue and sucking hard. He bobbed his head shallowly without bothering to attempt to take all of the reindeer's cock. His gag reflex was strong so trying with someone the size of Ivan would be a waste of time.

Alfred gave another hard suck and popped off with a wet sound. His little pink tongue swirled around the tip and eagerly lapped up drops of precome. He hummed at the flavor, nothing like the sweetness of his fellow elves or the bitter taste of a human. Ivan's breath hitched in his throat. He tangled his fingers into Alfred's hair and guided the boy's head back down to swallow as much of his cock as he comfortably could. Alfred closed his eyes and let Ivan do as he pleased. The man's movements were gentle, slow. Without a hint of aggression or urgency. The sound of Ivan's shaky breaths and occasional soft half-moans were sweet in Alfred's ears. He wouldn't mind hearing it more often.

The elf let one hand travel down his own body to his dick. There was no point in trying to force some sort of penetration, Alfred was a small guy so he was sure that would take a lot of time. He suckled the cervidae's cock head, ran his tongue over the slit, stroked his own member in time with his mouth's movements.

"Should I-" Ivan began then faltered, unsure of what to say. He wanted to help but Alfred seemed to be enjoying himself; his round cheeks blushed pink, eyes closed, plump lips sucking greedily on Ivan's cock, one hand on Ivan's thigh to keep his balance and the other between his own legs. Alfred opened one eye to look up at him and Ivan's breath caught in his throat. He had such lovely sky blue eyes. Dazzling things that Ivan was sure he would never tire of seeing.

Alfred bobbed his head faster, taking as much of the man into his mouth as he could. He felt the way Ivan's body tensed, heard the quickness of his breath. Both his eyes open so he could see the man's face. Hot come flooded his mouth but Alfred didn't have much time to dwell on the decidedly grassy flavor of the man's spunk. He quickly found himself nearing his own release.

He released the man's cock but stayed where he was, letting out tiny gasps as he stroked himself to completion and came with a few hard spurts onto the sheet. After a moment he sat up and ran his tongue over his lips. "Not bad."

 

* * *

 

Alfred woke to the smell of fresh bread. He yawned and stretched his arms until his back cracked, sitting up and looking around Ivan's room. The quilt (a charming thing quaint pine trees sewn into the corners) pooled around his waist and the curtains were cracked enough to allow a few rays of cheery light into the house without disturbing Alfred's sleep. The little elf sighed in contentment; the room was exceptionally comfortable.

"Good morning." Ivan said, pushing the bedroom door open with his shoulder. In his hands was a tray decorated with foodstuffs and a pot of tea.

"Morning."

"Are you hungry?" Ivan asked, holding the breakfast tray out to his guest.

"Heck yeah! Thanks!" Alfred gushed, practically bouncing when Ivan set the tray over his outstretched legs. It was a decidedly vegan meal but it looked appetizing all the same so Alfred dug in with gusto.

"I'm glad you like it." Ivan said after a time of quietly watching Alfred scarf down his meal.

Alfred dug into a pastry. "It's great, I wish I could eat like this every day!"

"I would not mind if you stayed." Ivan said, looking a bit bashful. "At least until you get back on your feet."

This time Alfred stopped eating outright. "Seriously? Why?"

Ivan shrugged and a playful smile tugged at his lips. "Let us say I am paying you back."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia and any resemblance to the lives of any persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.
> 
> For some reason the North Pole's drinking laws mirror that of the USA's. Odd. Side note: shy Moevan is olev.


End file.
